A ciegas
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: El día era más que prometedor y Niou quería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, pero Yukimura tenía sus propios planes.


Yo~ Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a escribir algo (y en especial algo de este fandom). La idea original no era esta, así que hay cosas que fueron inventadas sobre la marcha, espero que no haya quedado tan mal... (?) xDD En todo caso, lo terminé de escribir anoche después de los festejos de Navidad pero no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con las fiestas. e_é

Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT no son míos.

Advertencia: Niou no dice "Puri" y es un calentón. (?) Jaja

Felices fiestas y espero que les guste! Si quieren pueden dejar Rw, no me enojo~

* * *

 **A ciegas**

Finalmente había llegado el verano. No es como si eso fuera a hacer que le gustara un poco más estar bajo el intenso sol durante todo el día, pero por lo menos podía disfrutar de unas buenas siestas en la terraza.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría que estar en ese preciso momento en otro lado... en medio de una clase de música, por ejemplo. O preparando las decoraciones del festival escolar junto a sus compañeros de tenis. Sin embargo, esas cosas triviales no importaban cuando no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y las prácticas de tenis se habían suspendido hasta bien entrada la tarde, si es que los demás terminaban de decorar el gimnasio a tiempo.

Sintió que una fresca brisa le removía sus cabellos con suavidad y que su peluda compañía se reacomodaba a su lado, estirándose tanto como le era posible. Desde que ambos se acostaron a la sombra en la parte más alta de la terraza, hacía más de dos horas, tan solo se habían movido unas tres veces con la única intención de asegurarse de que sus miembros inferiores continuaran respondiendo. Seguramente para un gato no sería una experiencia demasiado memorable, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya se acercaba fin de año y los profesores parecerían empecinados en darles toneladas de cosas para hacer a sus alumnos –sin contar que su fukubuchou tampoco quería verlos "perder el tiempo"–, era un verdadero privilegio estar recostado tranquilamente en el techo, disfrutando de un clima prometedor.

Suspiró profundamente por enésima vez, relajándose un poco más si eso fuera posible. Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza como una suerte de almohada y una de sus piernas flexionadas –una posición demasiado perfecta para moverse–. Aun así sabía que en algún momento tendría que levantarse e irse de allí. En el mejor de los casos, eso ocurriría cuando el sol se pusiera en el horizonte y la escuela estuviese a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Pero tan pronto como comenzaba a elaborar ese agraciado pensamiento y a sumirse en él, oyó el ruido de la puerta de la terraza abriéndose y los suaves pasos de alguien atravesando su marco. _Perfecto_.

Quiso chasquear su lengua con molestia ante la temprana interrupción, pero sabía que eso no sería lo indicado, ya que el intruso aún no había subido las últimas escaleras hasta el lugar en donde él se encontraba. Quizás ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que había alguien detrás del tanque de agua. Tan solo debía esperar un poco más, en silencio, escuchando, sintiendo...

El sonido de los zapatos volvió a escucharse luego de unos segundos en los que, al parecer, el intruso se había quedado en un lugar observando los alrededores. Para su infortunio, esta vez se tornaban cada vez más audibles y se acercaban subiendo un escalón a la vez con tranquilidad y firmeza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el peliblanco escuchara su llegada. _Nada de sorpresas, te lo veías venir._ Aun así, los sonidos pronto fueron opacados por un suave aroma que la brisa le anticipaba en cada soplido.

Era dulce y delicado, casi tentador. Uno podría pasarse horas pegado a esa esencia sin cansarse de ella. Y aun así, no dejaba de ser un aroma penetrante, intenso, _peligroso,_ como una bella rosa que uno no puede tomar descuidadamente sin sufrir las consecuencias. Aquel aroma no solo significaba dicotomía en su esencia, sino también en su portador. Nadie podría confundirse a su dueño porque nadie poseía esa misma fragancia. Era único.

Y era lo que él había estado esperando.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil pero relajado, esperando pacientemente el momento en que el – ahora conocido– intruso se aproximara lo suficiente. Sus labios se entreabrieron mínimamente reforzando la imagen de un plácido descanso mientras los pasos se acercaban elegantes y autoritarios. Lo oyó pararse a su lado y pudo sentir su escudriñadora mirada observándolo fijamente desde la altura por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Sabía que ante la menor equivocación su plan y su adorado tiempo de descanso se echarían a perder, por lo que puso todo de sí para que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante la inquisitiva mirada y su respiración se mantuviera calma y pareja, profunda y serena.

Su salvación apareció en la forma de una bola de pelos felina, que aparentemente también había sido víctima de esos ojos azules que no dejaban pasar por alto nada, y que se había estirado una vez más antes de levantarse de su lecho para ir a olfatear a la visita. El albino supo que la atención del contrario había sido captada por el esponjoso gato cuando oyó sus ropas friccionarse al agacharse para estar a la altura del felino y así poder acariciarlo con suavidad.

Aunque su aroma se hacía cada vez más hipnotizante por la cercanía. Tanto que si no se contenía, sería capaz de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de su buchou... Aunque esa seguramente sería la última decisión de su vida.

Prefirió calmarse y esperar. ¿A qué? Bueno, ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero desde que se había cruzado en la mañana con su compañero y capitán había tenido la sensación de que ese era el día indicado, de que _algo_ pasaría. Una certeza bastante extraña si se toma en cuenta que debía prepararse para lo que aún desconocía. Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba estar a solas con el peliazul y milagrosamente, el día era perfecto para tomar una siesta y esperarlo pacientemente.

Volvió a sentir el calor de la mirada del menor posándose intensamente sobre su rostro, como si se debatiera entre despertarlo a sacudones o simplemente hablarle porque ya sabía que estaba despierto. Con Yukimura nunca se sabía hasta dónde llegaba su conocimiento de la situación –aunque suponía que el capitán podía decir lo mismo de él–. Sin embargo, el mayor sí sabía que el otro podía notar las pequeñas diferencias entre él y su compañero de dobles por más empeño que le pusieran a sus intercambios de personalidades. Un claro ejemplo era su aparición en la terraza. Si mal no recordaba, había un "Niou" ayudando en el gimnasio que ante la pregunta sobre el paradero de "Yagyuu" respondería que éste se encontraba en una reunión importante. Evidentemente, eso no había sido suficiente para apaciguar la curiosidad del peliazul.

Había encontrado al verdadero Niou _durmiendo_ en la terraza con un gato, que ahora había decidido dejarlos solos sigilosamente. Si le quedaba alguna duda, sus cabellos platinados y el notorio lunar bajo su boca le darían las respuestas correctas. _Para que no haya ningún truco de por medio._

El albino había estado bajo presión muchas veces, pero realmente su buchou sabía cómo llevarlo hasta el límite. Cualquier otra persona a esa altura ya se habría cansado de su juego y lo estaría despertando para arrastrarlo al gimnasio a que cumpliera con su deber. Sin embargo, su capitán seguía insistiendo con su mirada, filosa y penetrante; casi podía sentir cómo era capaz de invadir sus pensamientos y ponerlo a prueba desde su propio interior. Sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba moverse, quería fruncir el ceño ante sus ojos, hacerse a un lado para que su rostro ya no fuese asaltado por ese profundo color azul.

Y aun así, permaneció inmóvil, _casi_ naturalmente dormido. Ambos sabían qué tan terco podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía y dejar a medias un plan por haber movido una ceja involuntariamente no era una posibilidad.

Para su propia suerte, Yukimura optó por darle un segundo respiro. Un respiro un tanto extraño y poco usual en él –o mejor dicho, nunca antes utilizado–. Algo que lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Lo oyó inclinarse sobre él y al cabo de unos segundos sintió unos labios suaves y cálidos posándose sobre los propios, mientras que unos finos dedos sostenían con gentileza su mentón. Los mechones del menor cayeron sobre su rostro haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas que apenas pasaron advertidas por el albino, ya que su mente se había puesto totalmente en blanco ante el primer contacto. Su cuerpo, extremadamente alerta a los movimientos del contrario desde que este había llegado a la terraza, sintió una leve electricidad recorriéndolo de punta a punta con ese simple pero poderoso gesto. Estaba casi paralizado.

No solo lo estaban besando, sino que era el mismísimo Yukimura Seiichi el que lo estaba haciendo. Y a él le estaba gustando la confortable sensación de sentir su peso recostado a medias sobre su pecho, brindándole un calor mucho más satisfactorio que el del sol del mediodía. Era como si los labios del peliazul calzaran perfecto entre los suyos, atrapando con una notable ligereza su labio inferior y permitiendo que su aliento se mezclara entre sus bocas. Un mínimo y apenas audible sonido resonó contra sus finos labios como el final de ese beso que le resultó corto pero a la vez lleno de intenciones, que pronto se vieron reflejadas en un nuevo acercamiento de esa perfecta boca. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el menor ladeó su cabeza e impuso un poco más de presión en el acto, casi demandante, y el trickster ya no pudo contener esa terrible necesidad de llevar su mano hábil hacia la nuca ajena para corresponder su gesto. _Maldito_.

Lejos de sorprenderse por sus movimientos, su buchou suspiró con una deliciosa calidez en anticipación al entreabrir sus labios para abarcar más de la boca ajena. Completamente a ciegas desde un primer momento, el albino no podía hacer más que dejarse arrastrar por la incomparable sensación de aquellos dulces labios moviéndose con cuidado pero con seguridad, mezclándose con el paso de su lengua que no perdió tiempo en acariciar sus labios antes de ir en busca de su nueva compañera. Un pesado resoplido se escapó sin permiso de entre medio de sus bocas llevando a que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar por primera vez en varios minutos.

Sintió que el cuerpo de su capitán se dejaba recostar sobre el suyo sin ningún tipo de resistencia cuando su mano derecha se apoyó sobre la parte baja de su espalda, en un ansioso gesto que demostraba sus ganas de prolongar esa unión entre ambos. El calor del peliazul era abrasador y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Sin dudas era absolutamente tentador y estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la molesta tela que lo separaba de su blanquecina piel, habría perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba. No que esta fuera demasiada tampoco, ya que la manera en que la boca del menor se movía sobre (y dentro de) la propia, sumado a ese característico y provocador aroma que siempre lo acompañaba, eran suficientes para llevarlo a la locura sin ningún esfuerzo. Y le quedaba más que claro que Yukimura lo sabía.

Lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso. Podía sentir aquellos delgados y suaves dedos enterrándose en sus platinados mechones, enredándolos y luego jalando de ellos en una larga caricia que se rozaba con su mejilla y osaba alcanzar su cuello y clavículas casi sugestivamente. Sus labios se curvaban progresivamente en una tranquila sonrisa que, si pudiera verla, le confirmaría que su buchou sabía perfectamente qué piezas tenía que mover para captar su atención. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamarle sobre aquella mueca, el menor mordió su labio inferior con cuidado una vez más, estirándolo ligeramente y provocando un intenso cosquilleo en esa misma zona que rápidamente lo devolvió al limbo en el que se hallaba atrapado. Mas sin estar del todo satisfechos, aquellos labios dibujaron un camino de besos por su mentón y la línea de su mandíbula en dirección a su oído, dejando a su paso una agradable sensación a la cual el albino podía volverse adicto sin dudarlo. Sus besos eran lentos y calculados, lo suficientemente profundos para dejar una invisible marca en él, pero sutiles al mismo tiempo, capaces de parecer un mero invento de su imaginación.

Y ciertamente sentía que así era porque Yukimura le estaba dando un paseo por sus propios límites. Lo llevaba y lo traía de aquel ensueño en el que estaba atrapado a su antojo, suspirando con una electrizante calidez contra el lóbulo de su oreja, que se extendía rápidamente hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo. Parecía como si su capitán fuera una mezcla de realidad y fantasía, era un mundo nuevo de sensaciones que solo él sabía cómo provocar con un simple toque de sus labios o el roce de sus sedosos dedos sobre su sensitiva piel. Pero principalmente, era el único que sabía qué tenía que susurrar –en una voz endemoniadamente seductora– para despertarlo por completo de su letargo.

—La próxima vez que te escapes, mandaré a Sanada a buscarte, _Masaharu_.

—Tsk... Acabas de arruinar el momento, _Mura_.

Una maliciosa pero suave sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del menor para cuando el albino abrió sus ojos, entrecerrándolos rápidamente como si quisiera hacerle llegar su molestia al contrario. Aun así, en medio de esa mueca de diversión pudo divisar el color rojizo de sus labios, producto del intenso beso, y un peculiar brillo en esos ojos azules, que le aseguraban que tendría la oportunidad de tomarse una revancha. Y Niou Masaharu jamás desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad.

— ¿Acaso esperabas _algo más_?

Sabía que no hacía falta responder a esa pregunta. Yukimura hace tiempo que se había hecho un pequeño lugar en su mente y desde ahí parecía vigilar con demasiada comodidad cada uno de sus pensamientos. Además, aquella mirada y la forma en que su ceja se había arqueado le bastaban para darse cuenta que el menor estaba al tanto de sus _nuevos_ pensamientos y, por sobre todo, de lo que él mismo había provocado en su interior con el calculado toque de sus labios. _Maldito, otra vez_.

La conciencia del resto de su cuerpo pareció volver a él en el momento en que su capitán se removió entre sus brazos para despegarse de su pecho y poder reincorporarse. Sentía que sus piernas padecían un ligero cosquilleo a causa del entumecimiento, mientras que un extraño palpitar recorría su torso y otros lugares a los cuales no quería mirar. Para su suerte, la vista del peliazul no se despegó de la suya hasta que estuvo completamente de pie y le dio la espalda para regresar a sus deberes, ahorrándole el bochorno.

No importa qué tanto Yukimura quería que se apurara, primero tendría que encargarse de _otros_ asuntos más urgentes.


End file.
